Noninvasive assessment of left ventricular filling with Doppler echocardiography was utilized to distinguish in athletes with mild hypertrophy, between hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and athlete heart. Doppler proved useful in this regard by demonstrating athletes to have normal filling and patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy usually abnormal filling patterns.